More To The Story
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: There is more to Les Mis than meets the eye. We see how Enjolras really felt about Eponine. Please, for the sake of arguments or nasty comments, DO NOT READ IT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ENJOLRAS/EPONINE! Rated T for possible language, violence etc
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I do not own Les Mis! This is a new fanfic about Eponine and Enjolras (sorry to anyone who ships other people!). I am new to doing Les Mis fanfics, so please try and have patience, please! Hope you enjoy it!_

Sitting in our usual café I noticed Marius arriving late to the meeting. Before I could scold him he was already beginning a monologue about some girl that he's seen earlier while we were outside Lemarc's house. Of course, Grantaire was making fun of him straight away. Rightly so, as Grantaire put it, he sounded like he was in an opera.

I quickly brought people's attention back to the planning of the rebellion. My mind kept on travelling to Marius. He loved some random girl? What about Eponine? She'd be heart broken. Every time I saw her talking to Marius I could see it in her eyes. She loved him. We were in exactly the same position; I loved her with all of my heart, most of the time I could barely hold it in. I couldn't talk to anyone about it without getting exactly what Marius is.

"Eponine's finding out where she lives for me." I overheard Marius gushing to Joly with a smile.

"Eponine? You mean the girl who's madly in love with you? God, Marius you are clueless! Keep other people's feelings in mind, please!" I scolded.

"Enjolras, I've told you, Eponine does not have any feelings for me! She's nothing to worry about." He insisted.

I wanted to just shout at him and tell him that she loved him and that, although he didn't care about her, I did and I didn't want to see her hurt. Even if she didn't love me back, I still wanted to see her happy.

All of a sudden, Gavroche was shouting at everyone to listen to him. Then everyone was listening and he said "General Lemarc is dead." Everyone was silent.

We decided that we would build our barricade on his funeral day. Then I saw Eponine walking up the steps, obviously looking for Marius. She looked waif-like, but beautiful. Looking in her eyes, I could see the pain in her eyes at having to look for the person who was loved by the person that meant the most to her.

I hated to see her so unhappy and frail. I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright and that I loved her and that I'd take care of her and that she'd never have to worry again.

She lit up as soon as she saw Marius walking towards her and she took him by the hand and dragged him down the stairs towards her own heartbreak.


	2. A Terrible Scream

**Hey guys! I do not own Les Mis. Hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks for the views and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I followed behind them as Eponine led Marius towards the girl's house. Looking at her waif like frame I could see that what she was doing upset her greatly. She was slightly hunched and wrung her hands.

Eventually, they stopped outside a large gate, I hid behind a wall near to the house and Marius climbed the gate and I saw the girl jump as she saw him. After a moment, she smiled and I heard their introductions and their talk of love.

I could see that Eponine had heard what I had heard when she leant against the wall and began to cry. After a moment she sank down the wall and put her head in her knees, her fragile body shaking. I abandoned my hiding place and walked over to her shaking frame and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She looked up quickly. She looked shocked as she took me in.

"What are you doing here, following us?" Eponine asked gruffly, her voice rougher than usual, but broken by sobs.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm in love with someone who's hopelessly in love with someone else." I said holding out my arms for her. She almost fell into them.

I rocked her in my arms for a couple of minutes until we heard a gang of people sneaking towards the house.

"Hide yourself." She whispered. "I'll be ok. See you in a minute."

Before I knew it, she was pushing me back towards where I was hiding before and turning round to face the people that were walking towards her.

I heard arguing, threats, a terrible scream and a slap. Eponine didn't come running past me for another minute and grabbed my hand and we ran to the end of the street and hid.

"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing the red mark on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She gasped.

I remembered hearing her father say that she was no longer his daughter. He felt sad for her.

"Would you like to stay at mine until you find somewhere?" I asked before even realising what I'd said. There was nowhere for her to sleep except in the bed with me. "Actually. There's only one bed and no sofa. So, if you don't, then I can give you money for a room in an inn or something." I amended quickly.

"I'd much rather stay at yours. I know first hand what happens in inns. It'd be much warmer us both sharing a bed with you. The company would be nice, too." She smiled.

We walked happily back to my home. It was a small, one roomed apartment.

"Cosy." She smiled, looking at the basic room. She liked simple things almost as much as pretty things. She never needed much.

I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in. She put it on and it went as far as her mid thigh and it made me love her even more. Something about a girl wearing a shirt of mine made me feel that way about them.

"Would you like something to eat or a drink?"

"No, it's fine, thanks." She smiled politely. Her frail figure made me think otherwise.

"I'll rephrase that. You're having food and a drink. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just some bread and water, if you're forcing me." She smiled.

"I'm having some cake and a glass of wine. You want some?" I asked, trying to get something more substantial.

"Sure. I feel like you're going to force feed me if I say no." She laughed.

We had a lovely evening. I found myself just marvelling at how beautiful and intelligent she was.

Eventually, we went to bed. It felt awkward to begin with, but then she kissed me out of the blue.

I held her in my arms and fell asleep smiling for the first time in ages.


End file.
